Reliving the 'Sonny' years
by Kaishei
Summary: Zora has finally created her time machine, question is...Does it work ?
1. Preview

**Reliving the 'Sonny' years**

**Preview**

"I'VE DONE IT, I'VE FINALLY DONE IT"

"I have created a TIME MACHINE"

...

"Oh, come on Zora, how many times have we heard that one before"

"All you non-believers, you'll see"

...

"Hey guys, what's going on, and Zora...what is that"

"..A time machine"

"Uh, okay"

...

...

"YOU FOOLS, DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE"

...

"Oh, that isn't supposed to happen, suppose I can't really call it a time machine now"

* * *

So, what do you think, sound enticing.

I tried to be kinda vauge, as I didn't want to give it all away, but tell me what you think anyway.


	2. Wouldn't we be bored without you

**Chapter 1, enjoy**

* * *

Reliving the 'Sonny' years

Chapter 1: Sonny brightens our day, we just won't admit it

_Normal POV_

When Condor Studios opened this morning, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, well on first looks anyway.

The Mackenzie Falls Cast were all in their dressing rooms chillaxing, with no shooting to do.

The So Random cast were, well around, with Nico, Grady, and Tawni in the prop house doing...nothing?, Zora was probably in the vent system working on whatever invention was next on the list, and Sonny had yet to arrived from seeing her mother off at the airport.

The other casts were, well who really cares what they were doing.

_Grady's POV_

I looked between my two silent friends, both of which were staring into space, I decided to ask something that had been on my mind for a while now, "Guys, where's Sonny"

"She's at the airport" Tawni replied, looking down to her nails with a bored expression.

"Oh, err, why, is she going somewhere" I asked, quite confused.

"Man, G, weren't you listening to Marshall earlier, he told us not an hour ago. Sonny's mum is heading back to Wisconsin for a few months to visit family" Nico replied, an equally bored expression on his face.

"...So what exactly are we doing" I asked a little apprehensively.

"Waiting for Sonny" Tawni and Nico replied together.

"Oh"

I sighed.

_Man, Sonny sure knows how to liven a room, I hope she returns soon, I don't know how much more boredom I can take._

_Zora's POV_

I sat in the vent watching my castmates, minus Sonny, lounge on the prop house couch.

_Geez, these losers have no idea what to do, I wonder if they realise how much they rely on Sonny to keep them happy and entertained._

_Hmm, maybe I should unveil my machine, I know I was waiting for Sonny, but I don't think I can bear to see this anymore, it is just too pitiful._

With my mind made up, I hopped down from the vent, carefully holding a small walkie-talkie like object.

I sneak up behind the couch before taking in a deep breath and, with a mad scientist-like voice, I scream

"I HAVE DONE IT, I HAVE FINALLY DONE IT"

I watch all three scream and jump forward, landing in an undignified heap on the floor.

I hold in my laughter at the sight and wait for another reaction.

"Uh, done what exactly" Nico asks, his voice an octave higher and a startled expression.

"I have created...a TIME MACHINE"

I see them flinch; they then all rhythmically sigh loudly and collapse on the floor.

* * *

**Soooo, you've read it, now, How about you review it, tell me what you did or didn't like, is my grammer terrible, is my speech, well I know how that is.**

**Please leave your comments.**


	3. Tick Tock

**Chapter 2, enjoy**

* * *

Reliving the 'Sonny' years

Chapter 2: Tick Tock

_Tawni POV_

_I can't believe she did that._

_No, I REALLY can't believe she did that._

_Not only does she disturb me from doing...nothi-waiting for Sonny, but she almost gave me a heart attack, eurgh, I am so going to get her._

I 'gently' push Grady, who was currently crushing my legs, off of me and stand up.

"A time machine, really Zora, 'cause we've never heard that one before" I state, placing my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, Z, don't you remember what happened last time you said you built a time machine" Nico said, pulling Grady up off the floor.

"I couldn't get rid of the smell for weeks" Grady pitched in, dramatically shuddering.

"All you non-believers, you shall see" Zora said pointing at us.

"This time I have perfected it, and I shall prove it to you...after I've tested it." She continued.

"...So you don't actually know whether it works or not" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders in response; sighing again we all collapsed on the couch.

I could hear Zora muttering under her breath, she walked around us and placed her 'time machine' on the table.

"Come find me when Sonny returns, don't touch my time machine" She says, walking out of the prop house.

_Normal POV_

About 20 minutes had passed since Zora had declared building a time machine when Sonny came skipping into the prop house.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Sonny, thank god you're back, you will not believe what I have had to put up with" Tawni says, jumping from the couch and clinging onto Sonny's arms.

Nico and Grady look at each other questioningly before shrugging their shoulders and turning to face Sonny.

"Hey Sonny" Nico says with a nod of the head.

"Sonny, finally you're back we can do something, we've been so bored" Grady adds, with a pleading look.

"Guys, I've only been gone for 2 hours, you couldn't amuse yourselves?" she says, crossing her arms.

"Oh come on Sonny, there is nothing to do, the new So Random season doesn't start for another month" Tawni whines.

"Why can't you do what you usually do when this time comes around" Sonny asks.

"Because Mr. Condor recently put in place the rule that we have to be here, even if we aren't filming, usually we'd be at home"

"Or Shopping" Tawni Adds.

"Or Shopping" Nico finishes.

"...and I am supposed to change that how" she asks leaning on the table.

"Oh...what's this?"

Sonny picks up the 'time machine' and studies it closely.

"That's Zora's time machine" Grady says walking forward.

"Really, another one...it's not going to explode like last time is it" Sonny says, holding the device further away from her.

"Eurgh, I hope not" Tawni says brushing her fingers through her hair.

"So, enough about the time machine, Sonny, how longs your mum gonna be gone for" asks Nico.

"Oh, 2 and a half months, we've got a Big family" Sonny replies, holding out her arms to emphasise 'big'.

"...I wonder how you turn it on" Grady mutters, poking around at the device he was still holding.

"Err, Grady, do you really think you should mess around with Zora's machine like that." Tawni says a slight hint of worry in her voice.

"Nahh, it'll be fine, like you said it probably doesn't even work" He said, pressing a yellow button on the side.

The small device began to tick quietly as Grady placed it down onto the table, unaware of what he had done.

"Yes well let's not take that chance then, so how about we go get some Fro-Yo" Sonny said, eager to stay away from Zora's crazy, and sometimes dangerous inventions.

* * *

**So, please review, I cannot improve my writing skills unless I get some feedback.**

**...Thanks to **T-Kiwi02 **and **JERSEYBABY, **Funny is what I was aiming for :)**


	4. Woopsie

**Soooo, I know, this took a while to update, blame the exams. I took my first two, catering and English lit, failed both of them by the way.**

* * *

Reliving the 'Sonny' years

Chapter 3: Woops

_Normal POV_

After starting a Fro-Yo fight in the cafeteria, the So Random cast returned to the prop house in a pretty good mood.

Of course, that was until they saw Zora.

She turned round slowly, an accusing glare in her eyes, and the device held tightly in her right hand.

"." She says staring at Nico and Grady.

"Wha-What makes you think it was us" Nico asks cowering slightly behind Grady.

"Uh, what did they do exactly Zora" Sonny asks hesitantly.

"What did they do, I don't know. Why d'ya think I'm asking them, they did something though because look"

Zora held out her hand, the device still ticking, but louder.

"Grady, I told you not to mess around with it, now look" Tawni exclaimed, turning to said person.

"Ahww come-on, it's not like I meant to" Grady whined.

Zora walked up to Grady, and pointed the still ticking device in his face.

"Don't you have an idea what you have done; you could have doomed us all"

"Well, yeah, but, it's only ticking, surely if something was going to happen it would have already" Grady quickly said, waving his arms about.

_Tawni POV_

I watch Grady and Zora continue to bicker as Nico and Sonny try to calm them down.

Finally sick of their fighting, I grabbed the device.

"CUT IT OUT, You are all ruining Tawni's mood, and Tawni's mood had better not be ruined." I shouted, waving my arms around, accidently and unknowingly pressing the red button on the top.

* * *

**Thanks to Ya'll you who reviewd.**

**As for everyone else who I know is reading this, yes I do look at stats.**

**You read it, You review it...please. Don't make me beg.**

**Oh, and the next chapter will be up within the next couple of days.**


	5. I didn't mean to do that

**Chapter 4 as promised, as I reread the previous chapter it came to my attention that part of a line was erased in the 4th sentance, in case any of you were wondering here's how it should have gone**

She turned round slowly, an accusing glare in her eyes, and the device held tightly in her right hand.

**"W**hat**.D**id**.Y**ou**.D**o**"** She says staring at Nico and Grady.

"Wha-What makes you think it was us" Nico asks cowering slightly behind Grady.

* * *

Reliving the 'Sonny' years

Chapter 4: I seriously didn't mean to do that

_Tawni POV_

OMG, I really did not mean to...do...whatever I just did, but OMG.

_Normal POV_

The moment Tawni's thumb pressed down on the precariously placed red button, three things occurred.

The beeping changed to a rather high pitched whistle, causing everyone to cover their ears.

A dubious amount of...something, rather suspiciously like smoke, released from a grate located on the bottom of the device.

A small beam laser, innocently pointed in Sonny's direction, locked onto its target.

Now, for a comedy show, the cast were being quite dramatic about a small amount of smoke.

Grady running around with a screaming Nico in his arms, in a bridal like fashion.

Tawni clutching her purse for her dear life while shouting various phrases, several of which being, 'my hair' and 'don't touch my purse'.

Zora, and Sonny, well if we could see, I would tell you.

*Insert 5 more minutes of overly dramatic scenes that would have had the cast of Mackenzie Falls jelous.*

As the smoke cleared, and the whistling finished, the cast looked around for one another while trying to act like nothing had happened.

_Tawni POV_

I look across to Nico and Grady, dusting themselves off beside the couch, Zora is lying on it clutching a pillow and Sonny is...

"Guys, where's Sonny" I say rather urgently, with a horrible amount of caring.

"Sonny was, uh, I think she went into the photo booth" said Nico, looking around his brow slightly ruffled.

We all walk to the photo booth and I draw back the curtain.

_Normal POV_

Tawni drew back the curtain on the photo booth.

They were expecting to see either Sonny or no one behind the curtain so when they saw a child, well, they didn't know what to think.

"Wh-Where'd that come from" Grady stuttered, pointing to the figure curled up in the corner of the booth.

"Jeez, G, she's not a that, she's a she" Nico said nudging Grady out the way.

"Well, what's 'She' doing here, and mind I remind you we still need to find Sonny" said Tawni impatiently.

"Patience, Tawni, Patience." He said, turning to the child.

"Hey sweetie, what'ya doing over here huh?" he said, crouching down in front of her.

"What's your name?"

"Are you ok?"

"Are you deaf?" Tawni added in, leaning over Nico's shoulder.

_Tawni POV_

"Are you deaf?" I asked, quite irritated that the girl had ignored Nico's questions.

So I was kind of startled that she answered me, not that I showed it of course, I'm too pretty for that.

"No" she said softly,

"E-excuse me" I said, not sure if I had just imagined it.

The girl lifted her head above her arms, "No, I'm not deaf" she said again, in the same soft voice.

I looked at her closely.

Her long hair unnaturally dark, maybe, dyed?

Her large, soft brown eyes, brimmed with unshed tears.

Her overly baggy clothing that looked oddly familiar.

And that's when it hit me.

"Sonny" I whispered.

"Wha'd'ya say Tawni" asked Nico looking up.

"Don't you think she looks familiar guys" I said looking around.

I watched them crowd around the booth as they stared at the girl with looks of deep concentration of their faces.

"Nope"

"Haven't a clue"

"Can't you just tell us"

"Really guys, look at her, it's Sonny"

"Of course how could I have missed that?"

"Oh, Oh yeah"

"So it is"

I mentally slapped myself at my castmates stupidity; even Zora should know better that this.

"Guys move"

I walked into the booth and took Nico's place.

"Sonny, you want to come out of here"

She shook her head.

"I really think you do"

She shook her head.

"Right, that's it" I dragged her out by her baggy top which seemed several sizes too big.

I dumped her onto the couch.

"Ouch, Tawni, that's pretty harsh, even for you" Grady said, clearly not happy about my choice of action.

I looked down at little Sonny on the couch, she was crying with her knees drawn up, I felt...Damn, I'm caring again.

Stupid Sonny.

"Right guys, we need to figure out what happened to Sonny, and...How to reverse it I suppose." Said Nico, trying to change the subject.

_Normal POV_

The cast of So Random all stood around the couch, all discussing their...little problem.

"So, Zora, what exactly was your time machine meant to do?" Tawni asked.

Zora looked at her in disbelief, "uh, what do you think, take you back in time, seriously"

"Well how am I supposed to know, it didn't really take us back in time did it, it turned her [pointing at Sonny] into a child, I don't know how to look after a child Zora, change her back" Tawni replied, ending with near hysterics.

"Hmmm, I suppose you're right, I can't call it a time machine now, more like a...fountain of youth"

"A fountain of youth, hardly Z, more likes a De-age-ifier" said Nico

"I know, but fountain of youth has a better ring to it" Zora finished.

"Whatever, name it later, fix it now" Tawni added in a sweet tone, with an underlying lace of 'do what I say or I'm going to hurt you'.

"Hmm, I suppose I could...noo that wouldn't work, maybe I could, no", Zora pondered, "I'm stumped, uh anyone else got any ideas?"

Nico, hard in thought began to say "We could-"

"Go To Narnia"

They all looked at Grady in disbelief, except Sonny who began to giggle, which lead their stare to turn to her. She quickly quietened down and replaced her head behind her knees.

"As I was saying, we could always just build another 'time machine' but build it too reverse the effects, you can do that can't you Zora,"

"I could try, it's not impossible, but it won't be easy, there's a lot of parts, it could take weeks, until then someone will have to look after little Sonny."

...

"Well see'ya"

"Uh, not really my field of expertise"

"I got stuff to do"

Zora looked at them sternly "Well, it's not going to be me"

"Why not" asked Grady

"...I'm eleven"

* * *

**Oh My God, this must be the longest chapter I have ever written, at like 1000 words, it's more than I wrote in my English Exam, seriously, it's why I'm failing English.**

**So, please Review, I do like to know wether or not I waste my time. If I'm failing my exams for you the least you could do is review :)**


	6. Sucker

**I just wanna say thanks to all who's reviewed, it's a great feeling to log on to my email and see a load of 'review alerts' in my inbox. **

**Is that just me or do other people feel that too.**

_**Hollywood Here I come- **_**Here's your wish :)**

**__****ilovesonnywithachancebcn- ****How old is she, I'm still thinking about that, I want her to be really little, as in her frame, but still old enough to comprehend whats happening around her, so I would say about 4, give or take a year. As for the rest of your questions, all will be answered in time, after reading this chapter just keep an open mind.**

**_Channyfanx10- _You're confused, I understand. Yes it was supposed to be a Time Machine, however I implied that Zora's machines/inventions don't always go as planned as in the beginning of chapter 2 (3 on chapter locator). So here, the device did not work as a Time Machine but it turned the person it 'lock's onto' into a child, I hope that explains it, if your still confused, email/pm me and I'll be happy to explain in depth.**

* * *

Reliving the 'Sonny' Years

Chapter 5: Sucker

_Normal POV_

The cast stood pondering what to do with Sonny, each aware that the day was quickly coming to an end, already 5 pm.

Unbeknownst to them however, their answer was coming in the form a certain jerkthrob, well a temporary one anyway.

Chad Dylan Cooper strolled through the prop house door

"Hey Randoms, seen the recent tween weekly poll results."

Of course, those 'Randoms' were too deep in thought to hear him.

_

* * *

_

__________

Chad POV

"Hey Randoms, seen the recent tween weekly poll results." I asked upon entering the prop house, bent on bragging about how I, the amazing Chad Dylan Cooper, had been voted hottest tween male of the year, leaving out of course, that Sonny had won the opposite **(A/N, as in hottest tween female). **Upon receiving no response from the occupants of Chuckle City who were all crowding around their couch for some reason, I decided to speak louder; "Randoms, hellooo, anyone in..."

_Maybe the funny's gone to their head and they've all gone deaf..._

Sick of being ignored, I walked straight up to blondie and shoved her out the way, I of course, wanted to know what was more interesting than me, cause as far as I was concerned, Nothing was more important than me.

"Chad, what are you doing here" asked a startled blondie.

"Finally a response, what's up with you Randoms" I say.

She just looks at me and then motions her head towards the couch.

"Oh my god, what have you done to Sonny" I ask, rushing up to her.

Of course, I knew it was Sonny straight away, no one else could have such pretty hair.

"How did...pooper, guess it was Sonny, he barely looked at her, damn" I heard Rainy mumble

_

* * *

_

Zora POV

"Oh my god, what have you done to Sonny"

I watched as pooper ran to Sonny and hugged her. _How did he know it was Sonny, it could have been any kid?_

That's when I got an idea, "Hey guys, I know who should look after Sonny till I fix the machine." I say with a wide grin and an evil glint in my eye. Tawni caught my stare and also began to smile "That's a great idea Zora".

"Wha-What's a great idea"

"Who"

I rolled my eyes at tweedledum and tweedledummer.

Chad just looked at me, trying to figure out what I meant, and then he got it. I watched him jump up, "No, no no no no no, I am not, I repeat not, looking after her, this is your problem, and you deal with it." "Oh Chad, that's so heartless of you, look at her" I say to him in a heartfelt voice, and he thinks we can't act, psh. He looks at her, Sonny stares back with her tear filled eyes "You don't want me Chad", she asks in a soft voice, her lip quivering. "No-ah-I-well-uh." I can see his resolve crumbling, "Stupid Cute..." he whispers, "Ah, fine, I'll look after her for now, but I can't take her to my house." "Oh that's fine, her mums away for a few months, so you can stay there" Tawni says a little too cheerfully.

"...and what'd'ya know, it's time to go too, toodles" she adds on, skipping out the prop house.

_

* * *

_

_Normal POV_

Zora follows Tawni's example, and skips out the prop house laughing. Nico and Grady begin to go, but stop and turn to face Chad. "If you hurt her pooper, I swear" Nico says, jabbing Chad with his finger. "Yeah pooper, make her cry, and you don't want to know what we'll do to you" Grady adds. Chad nods, and watches them walk out.

"Uhh, how did I get stuck with this, stupid Randoms. Best take you home then" Chad says, picking up Sonny. "Wow" he says softly "You sure are tiny, light too, how old are you, 3..4..5, I can't tell." Chad scratches his head then begins to walk towards the car park, holding Sonny against his chest. "Am I talking to myself or are you just gonna stare at me" he asks looking down.

_

* * *

_

_Chad POV_

"Am I talking to myself or are you just gonna stare at me..." I ask her, she just stares at me with a cute expression. "Ah, you're so frustrating Sonny, haven't you got anything to say, you've always got something to say" I ask her expectantly. Although I didn't really expect an answer, I had already resigned myself to the fact that she wasn't all that 'Sonny' that she was usually. I carried on walking to my car, poking my head around corners to make sure no one saw me. Upon reaching said car, a beautiful car might I add, I opened the passenger door and buckled her in. I got in the other side, and began to make the journey to Sonny's apartment.

"How did this happen to you, it's like something out of a science-fiction film" I said aloud, after parking my car. I had never really asked the Randoms, how exactly did Sonny de-age by about 12 years, really, heck, how'd I get myself stuck with looking after the kid, I looked over at Sonny who was sleeping against the car door, her thumb slightly in her mouth. That's why.

"...Stupid Cute"


	7. Wakey Wakey

**I know this took a while, but, exams and such.**

**It also came to my attention that...well the story sucks, it's got a good storyline and it's funny but only cause I'm a terrible writer bleh.**

**But anyway, enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 6:

_Chad POV_

"...Stupid Cute"

Sighing, I got out of my car and headed around to the passenger seat. Carefully I removed Sonny and held her. Locking the car, I headed towards her apartment. Fishing out her keys from my pocket...sorry, what, how did I get her keys, oh, didn't I mention it, I nabbed them from her dressing room earlier, anyway, I opened her door and closing the door behind me, I gently placed Sonny onto her couch. I smile as she turns and latches onto a pillow, now, I turn around with a smirk on my face, time to have a look around.

_

* * *

_

_Sonny POV_

I slowly opened my eyes, coming face to face with the back of my couch. _Huh! How did I end up here? _I rolled over, trying to wake up, only to meet the floor. "Damn" I mutter. I lift myself up from the floor, and head to the bathroom, _Something's wrong, really wrong, _I think as I walk towards the mirror. Then it hit me. The dream I had just been having, where Zora built a time machine and it didn't quite go to plan and turned me into a child and Chad agreed to look after me and- phew, I need a breather from my own thinking, anyway, it really happened, oh god.

I backed up against the wall and slid down it, _Oh God, oh God, oh God. _I closed my eyes and calmed my breathing, when a thought came to mind, _they don't know that I'm aware of what's going on, do they? _I grinned ready to answer my question. _First, I need to find Chad, even he wouldn't be so irresponsible to leave me here by myself...I hope. _

I searched every room, and I was ready to claim Chad as irresponsible when I walked past my bedroom, _he wouldn't! _"Oh but he would" I sighed as I opened my door to find Chad collapsed on my bed, muttering under his breath. I walked up to him and climbed onto the bed.

"Chad" I said, giving him a nudge, I received no answer. I repeated this several more times. I sighed once again debating what to do, when a slightly evil thought came to mind. I walked out of the room and back to the couch; making sure to leave the door open. I wiped the smile from my face, sat on the floor holding my knee, and began to cry.

_Let's see how the greatest actor of our generation deals with a crying child_

_

* * *

_

_Chad POV_

I shot up suddenly at the sound of someone crying. _Stupid neighbours, I should complain...wait a minute..._ I quickly ran out of the bedroom towards the sound of the crying, to find it was worse than I thought...the crying was from this apartment. "Uh, uh, what do I do, what do I do, damn where's a script when I need one" Unsure of how to console a crying child, I knelt down and picked her up.

"shh, shh, it's ok, what happened" I say softly. She sniffs, then whimpers before saying "fell off and hurt", pointing towards her left knee. Without thinking I lifted her up and kissed her knee, like a parent does a child. "All better now" I ask a blush forming on my face, she nods with a big smile.

I go to put her down, but she grabs my sleeve and mutters a single word "pancakes"

_Oh god, I have to...cook! Why couldn't she have said pizza._

I groan, but head towards the kitchen and proceed to make pancakes.

* * *

_Sonny POV_

He kisses my knee then puts me down again, my suspicions confirmed- they don't suspect anything. I grin and another thought comes to mind as I hear a small grumble from my stomach, so I grab his sleeve and say "pancakes". I grin even wider when I hear him groan.

_I would freak out about this, but I know Zora will fix it eventually...I hope, but I do know that none of my friends know how to deal with children...despite working on a children's show; so it __**will**__ be fun._


	8. Unexpected Proposal

**So this took a while, and I apologize, hopefully after this the updates will be more regular, maybe weekly. After reading this, if there's anything in particular you want to happen, either drop me a message or leave a review and maybe I'll fit it in. Also, I've drawn a picture to go with it, of Tawni holding Sonny, if anyone wants a link to it then send me a message and I shall.****

* * *

******

Child on set

_Chad POV_

I sigh from relief as I finally make it to the studio. Sonny had not made my morning easy. First she wakes up crying, then she wants pancakes, which took me a long time to make- mainly 'cause I'm a terrible cook. Oh, and then she had to spill syrup all over her so I had to find clothes for her which was not easy, considering she's a little smaller than usual.

Finally making my way into her dressing room, I barge in with her in my arms outstretched.

"Blondie, she's yours now, I have rehearsal" I state quickly, before she could get a word in.

"Uh, you're not the only one with rehearsal, and its Tawni not Blondie." She says, clearly not amused.

"Who cares what you're called, do you want this incident getting out, this could be illegal act, and she's **your **cast mate"

"I care what my name is pooper, no I don't and what, how could it possibly illegal I was pretty sure it was impossible"

"Don't call me that and who cares, just take her" I finish, shoving Sonny into her arms.

I turn and leave, before a thought came to mind, walking back I pop my head round the door and say "You can have her tonight"

I smile as I hear a "what" screech down the hallway. I begin to hum and head off to rehearsal.

_Sonny POV_

I'm not sure how to feel as I listen to Tawni and Chad argue. Suddenly I'm being shoved into Tawni's arms and he walks out the room.

Only to then return and drop a bombshell on Tawni, man that girl can screech.

_

* * *

_

_Tawni POV_

_I can't believe the nerve of that guy, darn, and there I went and thought we'd tricked him. _Sighing quietly I shifted Sonny so that I was actually holding her, and walked towards the prop house. Inside I can hear the boys telling Marshall what's happened. I can also hear Marshall freaking out. I'm not really surprised at that though, I know I was freaking out when I got home- not that I'd tell anyone that. I pause at the door to look down at Sonny, I smile when I see she's dozing in my arms. Suddenly Marshall is at the door and I have to move to prevent him from walking into me.

"Tawni is that Sonny" he asks, ushering me into the prop house.

_

* * *

_

_Sonny POV_

"Tawni is that Sonny" I hear, bringing me out of my short-lived yet comfortable doze.

"Yeah, what shall we do about it" I hear Tawni say. I fully open my eyes and begin to listen.

"Well, we can on no circumstances tell her mother...remember the maths test incident well this is way worse, so that's a no. Who's looking after her?" Marshall said. "Oh, well we had Chad look after her last night" said Nico walking over to where Marshall, Tawni and me were. "Yeah, but he won't fall for it again, well, not today anyway- he's on his guard." Tawni says.

"I'll look after her for the day" Grady says out of nowhere, raising his hand up.

"NO" Tawni suddenly shouts, and everyone looks at her confused, me included.

"And why not Tawni" Asks Marshall.

"Well, I mean...Look at him, he can't even look after himself, I don't like leaving a normal sized Sonny alone with him let alone a little Sonny."

Now, I found that an incredibly odd thing for Tawni to say, even though it was hurtful. Though the others bought it.

"Well then who do you deem worthy of looking after her, we'll have to fit this around our schedules." Marshall asks almost impatiently.

There was a few moments of silence before she answered, and I'll say, It was not an answer I expected.

"I'll look after her, you'll have to leave me out of this week's show"


	9. The other side of Tawni Hart

**It just occured to me that at the start I said the season was over XD So, let's pretend they are doing filming for a So Random! DVD or something...that's me covering my tracks before someone picks up on it ^^ Oh, and there's not much going on in this chapter, just to forwarn you****

* * *

******

The other side of Tawni Hart

_Sonny POV_

"I'll look after her; you'll have to cancel me out of this week's show."

Now, the moment I heard her say that the first thought that came to mind was; _Should I be proud or worried._ The second that occurred was; _Why? Has she some ulterior motive? _Or should I trust her. Either way, I didn't have much time to ponder on it because almost as soon as she said it Marshall was planning the reschedule for the show.

"Okay, right, Tawni you're off the show this week to look after Sonny. Zora, how long will it take for you to...reverse this?"

"Well, at an educated guess, about 3 weeks" Zora said.

"3 WEEKS, oh mother, right, get right onto it- but don't forget to learn your lines as well. Tawni,...uh, oh, we'll deal with next week when it happens. Right, off you go and...Do something, I'm going to go and hope we don't all get fired...WAIT, Oh, I'm going to call your families, I want you all to sleep at the studio until we've got this sorted, go home today and get whatever you need" Marshall said, walking quickly out the room.

_

* * *

__Tawni POV_

"Okay Sonny" I say, looking down at her with an awkward smile. "Guess we better go and get some stuff" "I'll see you later guys" I say walking out the prop house.

_What the hell was I thinking, I know nothing about kids...well, it is Sonny, my best friend- not that I would admit that either, but I suppose I should make an effort._

I drove home and packet a suitcase; there wasn't much to pack really as I keep a lot in my dressing room including my makeup and a whole load'a clothes. I then drove to Sonny's and scavenged for whatever might possibly fit her. I managed to find a few t-shirts and shorts that, though too big, where small enough to stay on her small frame. I then headed back to the studio.

_

* * *

_

_Sonny POV_

The whole time I was with Tawni, I kept my eyes on her, trying to figure out if she was up to something. Before I knew it, we were back at the studio and Tawni was dumping our bags down in our dressing room, next to two camp beds which had been set up against the back wall. She turned to me, wringing her hands together, obviously unsure of what to do now.

"...So" she says expectantly, "uh, want some fro-yo." At the mention of fro-yo, my face lit up and I began to nod almost ferociously." "I'll take that as a yes" she chuckled, picking me up. To be honest, it's no surprise I'm hungry, Chad's pancakes weren't exactly tasty. Walking into the cafeteria we saw Nico and Grady sitting at a table to the side. Tawni sat me down and went to get the fro-yo.

"Heya Sonny, how'ya feeling?" Nico asks me, leaning forward on the table.

I decided that if I wanted to remain undiscovered then I should act like a child, so I grabbed my stomach and briefly said "Hungry", luckily my tummy agreed with me and chose that moment to gurgle. "Heh, so I see..uh hear" he said with a smile, popping a spoonful of fro-yo in his mouth.

"Here you go Sonny" Tawni said, handing me a pot of frozen yogurt, sitting down beside me with her own.

Tawni, Nico and Grady began to talk about something or other, and I, well, I was too hungry to listen.

* * *

_Tawni POV_

After I bought Sonny the fro-yo, I began to discuss what we were going to do about the show with Nico and Grady. After a short while we were joined by Zora who came scooting in muttering about evil. I gathered Dakota Conder was on her way.

I looked towards Sonny, she had finished eating and was by the look on her face, thinking.

Then a thought hit me, "Zora, Is Dakota here" I asked her urgently, "Yeah, she was on her way to the cafeteria, why" she replied curiously.

"Dakota can't see Sonny, what if she figures something out guys" I said, getting their attention.

"Oh, well it's a little late now, she just entered." Grady said, looking towards the door.

"Eeevvviiilll" I heard Zora hiss under her breath


	10. Embodiment of Evil

**I know this is really really really late, and I'm really really really sorry. I also apologise for the shortness. From not on, each chapter will be about a day- so it will go, Day 1 Day 2 ect... I'll try and upload the next [and longer] chapter ASAP**_

* * *

___

Tawni POV

The moment I saw Dakota Condor, the embodiment of evil, I began to panic- and I mean really panic. I kept looking between Sonny and an approaching miniature Condor; both had puzzled expressions on there faces. Then as quickly as possible, I grabbed Sonny off her chair and pushed her under the table and told the guys to surround her with their legs. It probably wasn't the best idea, considering it quickly got the attention of everyone around us- after all have you ever met a quiet Random? The answers No.

_Sonny POV_

One minute I was in a peaceful thinking of what to do, the next, I'm being thrown to the floor and the rest of my friends making a lot of noise as they try to cover the underneath of the table with their legs- was it really that hard, I mean, seriously?

I listen carefully, hoping to find out who I was being hidden from. Then I hear it, the voice of evil, Dakota Condor.

"Randoms, have you seen my Chaddykins" I hear her say, I hold back the urge to gag, and it sounded like I wasn't the only one who got that motion. I could hear the rest of the gang gagging above me, then Dakota being huffy and about to walk off.

"...Where's little miss sunshine" I hear her say, a curious tone.

"Who"

"What'a'ya talking about"

"Like we answer to you"

"Holiday"

They all speak at once, and I find it hard not to kick them for being so stupid. I thought they wanted to protect me not make everyone else more suspicious, I really do love them- but they make it so hard!

"I'm watching you randoms, I'm watching you. You're hiding something and I'm gonna find out what it is" I hear Dakota say before skipping out the cafeteria.

_Normal POV_

The So Random cast sigh and look under the table. Sonny just looks at them with a look that plainly said "you're all idiots" not that they noticed.

Tawni picked her up and said "We better get her back to the prob house, at least we'll be safer there"

They all headed off to the prob house, intent on putting up measures, or as the boys and Zora call it, traps!


End file.
